Don't Fear the Reaper
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Crona is still frightened after he joins the DWMA, not sure how to deal with the students, the teachers, the lessons or the dark and cold room they gave him at the Academy. When Death the Kid extends an invitation to move in with him at the Gallows, Crona is torn between his uncertainty towards the Reaper Child and his fearful feelings of being left alone in the cold and dark room.


**Don't Fear the Reaper**

 **Summary: Crona is still frightened after he joins the DWMA, not sure how to deal with the students, the teachers, the lessons or the dark and cold room they gave him at the Academy. When Death the Kid extends an invitation to move in with him at the Gallows, Crona is torn between his uncertainty towards the Reaper Child, and his fearful feelings of being left alone in the cold and dark room.**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater**

 **Pairing: Crona/Death the Kid**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **A/N: This won't be the same as Soul Eater after Crona is taken in by the Academy.**

 **-x-x-x-**

The skies were burling over in their normal magnificence as symmetry danced along the clouds and weaved its way to the sun. Kid stared handsomely at the breathtaking sight and gave a long sigh of ease. "This is perfect symmetry, Patty, Liz, you should both take note."

"Yeah, right. Let me just grab a pen and some paper, Kid." Liz said sarcastically.

"Liz, don't take symmetry so lightly, its magnificence is the ideal promise of balance."

"Promise of balance? Kid, you need to relax, you can't honestly expect _everything_ to be perfect _always_."

"No, but it can be made to be perfect, surely that will have to do. For instance, the two of you."

"No, don't start!"

"Big boobies!" Patty squealed as she smashed her face into her sisters' chest. Hugging her tightly as she did.

"Get off Patty!"

"She makes a valid point, Liz, they're too big."

"MY BREAST ARE NOT TOO BIG!" Liz flailed her arms around angrily, accidently hitting someone as she did.

" _Mmph!"_

Kid, Liz and Patty turned and looked to see who had made contact with Liz's fist, and saw a very confused and awkward looking Crona staring at them nervously. Looking down at his hands, he intertwined his fingers and twiddled his thumbs in a nervous habit. Eyes darting back and forth between his thumbs, the Thompson sisters, and Kid, who was eyeing him critically as he took in everything about Crona.

"Ooh, Crona!" Patty jumped away from Liz and took Crona in her arms as she rubbed her head against Crona's chest. "Your boobies are small!"

Crona flushed, "Please stop that...I don't understand what you mean...I don't know how to handle this situation..." Crona gently tried to pry the shorter Thompson sister off, but to no avail.

"Patty, get off of Crona."

"Aww! But Kid…!"

"Come on Patty, listen to Kid." Liz placed her hand on her kid sisters' shoulder.

"Okay sis, but I like how Crona's small boobies feel. It's harder, but still soft and warm."

Crona shook his head and blushed darker, turning away from the girl as he knotted his hands up in his black witches dress. "You don't make any sense...so weird, I don't know what to make of someone like you. I can't deal with a situation like this."

Kid watched him fiddle with his dress and smirked a bit at the awkwardness. After the witch Medusa ran away, when her attempt to revive the Kishin Asura failed, Crona was left alone and unsure of what he should do. Maka, who had extended a hand and quickly befriended him during her battle with him, so was really the only one he trusted, had asked him to stay at the Academy, even begging Lord Death to make an exception for him and to treat him like a student. Kid too had sided with Maka, encouraging her and her speech. In fact, he had been so enthralled with the pink haired kid, he had actually been talking it over with his father to allow him a room at the Gallows. _"Speaking of which..."_ kid muttered softly to himself, a small smiled forming on his lips at the nervous eyes that met his, "Liz, Patty, go find Maka and Soul, I'm sure they need your company right now."

Liz laughed sardonically, "sure, got it...we'll get lost. Come on Patty."

Patty laughed as she bounced beside her sister, "coming!"

Kid watched the two leave and turned back towards Crona who was still holding tightly to himself. "You needn't be so uptight, Crona, no one is going to hurt you, no one will ever try to, as long as Maka is your friend. Everyone is far too afraid of Maka to do anything to you..."

Crona blushed at the mention of Maka and averted his eyes again, "I'm still not sure how I should handle having a friend...Maka is so nice, it doesn't make sense to me."

Kid laughed softly, "I wouldn't mind confusing you a bit too, Crona. Let me be your friend, I can take care of you, just as well as Maka does."

Crona stared uncertainly at Kid, "I don't understand what you mean."

"How is the room they gave you at the academy?"

"Why do you want to know?" Crona asked, grabbing his arm tightly with his vice grip.

"I'm curious, you can understand that, yes?"

"...yes..." Crona glanced to the floor, then back towards the stairwell he'd just come, "it's cold...and dark...I'm scared of the dark, and I don't like the cold...it's lonely in there...I know how to handle being alone...I just don't like it."

"Do you want a warm bed, Crona?"

"It would be nice..."

"A room with wide windows, symmetrically spaced to show outside and soft carpet flooring?"

Crona blushed, "it sounds pleasant, I think...I'm not quite sure."

"What if you weren't alone at night? What if you had someone to stay with you, keep you warm, to hold you, perhaps?"

"Someone...to hold me?" He shook his head, "that doesn't make sense to me, I don't get what you're trying to ask me!" A warm hand took his and for a moment, Crona was silent. He looked at the hand being held, the same hand that Maka had held a long while back. She was trying so hard to help him out of his shell, but he was still uncertain of the zombie man, and the loud one with blue hair, the man with the screw in his head still confused him, and he was always afraid that Medusa would come back...yet...when his hand was held by this one...by _Kid's_...it was a different feeling to the warm giddy feeling Maka's gave him. It was warm in a different way, his cheeks were burning, his heart was racing, he wasn't sure why. This had never happened before, and he didn't understand why it was happening now, it scared him, he didn't know how to handle it! "Stop it!" Crona quickly pulled his hand from Kids and stared nervously at the boy beside him, backing away ever so slowly, "Y-you're confusing me...! I don't know why you are talking like that, it's weird, it's confusing...I don't get it!"

"...Crona...come stay with me, and I'll take you away from all of the darkness, the cold, and the loneliness...let me help you, in ways Maka can't." Kid gave a genuine look of helplessness, wanting to help Crona, not _just_ teasing him now, but truly offering him a place at the Gallows.

Crona looked at his fingers, staring timidly as he wavered back and forth on his feet a bit, finally, he looked up and took note of Kid's outstretched hand. "...my heart is beating rapidly...I don't understand why..."

"...we can find out why, together."

"You say weird things...will you continue to say weird things like this, if I say yes?"

"If you want me too..."

Crona bit his lip, "...I don't know how to deal with symmetry...or with you, for that matter, and I'm not perfect either...I don't know how to handle it if you start being weird..."

"You are symmetrical, in most every way, you are perfect, in my eyes at least...I see know faults, somehow, with you." He stepped closer by a few more feet, hand still outstretched, "do you want to learn how to deal with all of this, together?"

"..." raising his hand, Crona placed it in Kids and felt his heart settle from what felt like a marathon, _"...yes please..."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one, I hope you all enjoy, let me know what you all think! Below, I'm going to post the titles of my other stories in the SE/IY or SE categories, and you guys can try your luck at picking the one that gets uploaded next. I won't give you pairings, use your imagination, but you can only pick ONE! Check out my other Soul Eater/InuYasha fics, and let me know what you think, nyan~!**

 **Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 _ **First Time Feeling**_

 _ **CRAZY in Love**_

 _ **Misfits Living in a World on Fire**_

 _ **Falling Star**_

 **Soul Eater**

 _ **I Want Your Bite**_

 _ **In the Night She Hears Him Calling**_

 _ **Rebirth**_


End file.
